


Impatient

by ripefruityeolda



Series: PWP: what the hell am I doing [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby!Baekhyun, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Chanyeol, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripefruityeolda/pseuds/ripefruityeolda
Summary: Baekhyun couldn't wait so he must be punished.





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> PWP PORN WITHOUT PLOT I AM A THIRSTY BITCH and i was talking to an equally thirsty friend who convinced me to write this abomination so here it is.
> 
> BDSM Daddy!Yeol Baby!Baek i don’t know what happened I’m- I CANT BELIEVE. (may be part one of a PWP series if I’m up to it but this is just the beginning of all the ideas mAn. So maybe)
> 
> Finished this at 2am after many nights of procrastination. But here it is finally I don't know if it’s good or bad because this is my first ever smut and I feel like I’m going to hell for this. To whoever encounters this read I hope you enjoy it and if you don’t please don’t be mean. I am: fragile. 
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback, leave a comment if you will ♡ thank you ♡♡
> 
> NOT PROOFREAD I apologize for any mistakes it’s 2am give me a break.

* * *

 

It was past midnight, Chanyeol had been gone since 6am and Baekhyun was becoming impatient. He’s had this butt plug up his ass for 2 hours now and he was so fucking horny and ready for his daddy. 

 

His daddy said he shouldn’t touch himself without him there, but Baekhyun just couldn't take it anymore, He was lying down on their shared bed fisting at the sheets trying to control himself from touching his leaking cock, he was sweating profusely from his own body heat after thinking about how much he misses his daddy’s dick down his throat, how daddy spanks him until his ass cheeks are raw and red, how he gets slapped after he’d done something bad. How he gets fucked to oblivion and still asks for more. 

 

It’s oh so tempting to just touch the throbbing member inside his little panties, just imagine all the spanking he can get  _ fuck,  _ just imagine the way his daddy would fuck him. Baekhyun moans at his thoughts as he wipes the sweat that was starting to form around his forehead as he pants from longing, with his mouth open wide and his eyes closed. 

 

The watch resting on the bedside table decided to beep indicating another hour has passed without Chanyeol beside him and he whimpers in frustration

 

_ Where the fuck is Chanyeol _

 

Baekhyun then groans and rubs his face aggressively  _ fuck it I’ll touch myself I’ll take whatever Chanyeol gives me _

 

Along with his thoughts, his right hand slides down his abdomen reaching for his aching cock, “fuck” He whispers and pants at the slightest touch of his hand. With small motions, his fingers pull out his shaft from his lace panties, he moans and whimpers as he starts to tease himself tracing up and down and around his head making him arch his back and slightly press on the plug inside him. 

 

Finally after a few frenzied breaths, he grips the hard member around his long slender fingers and pumps up and down, it was a little rough as there was no lube except for the pre-cum that was dripping down his cock but it just felt so good to finally be able to touch himself after thinking of all those thoughts.

 

His pants were getting louder and heavier with every stroke of his hand “Daddy mhm” Baekhyun moans as he bites the flesh of his left arm trying to keep himself from cumming too soon. 

 

When he feels heat pooling towards his lower abdomen he let’s go of his dick and exhales loudly with desperation of meeting his climax, he lifts his head from the damp duvet and crawls towards the bedside table to grab some lube for his fingers.

 

With Baekhyun’s slick fingers, he traces his entrance around the butt plug which was snug and warm inside him, he moans loudly at the sensation and starts to slowly pull out the pink jeweled plug from his asshole “mhm- shit”

 

Baekhyun’s small whimpers and heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the room as he moved his fingers in and out his perfectly loosened entrance.

 

“More daddy please more” Baekhyun pleads to no one but himself, he had three fingers inside him but they were still too small compared to his daddy’s and it just wasn’t enough. 

 

He was too immersed with his own pleasure that he didn’t hear the sound of the front door clicking nor the calm footsteps that slowly approached their bedroom. Baekhyun moaned loudly as Chanyeol stepped foot into their room looking disheveled with his tie undone and coat discarded, he growls at the sight of Baekhyun touching himself.

 

“What did I tell you about doing that.” His voice booms across the room.

 

The sudden presence of the other startles Baekhyun from his ecstasy, gasping loudly while quickly removing his fingers from his entrance. He sits up and looks down at his sticky, lubed fingers and guilty looks at Chanyeol.

 

“D-daddy you’re home” Baekhyun stutters as he squirms under Chanyeol’s stare.

 

“Why were you doing that, huh baby?” He asks calmly with a condescending tone dropping his suitcase on the floor as he closes the door behind him.

 

Baekhyun gulps “I-I couldn't take it anymore daddy you were gone for so long. I was trying so hard to stop myself” 

 

Chanyeol lifts his hand up and caresses Baekhyun’s cheek “Didn’t I tell you? no touching.”

 

The smaller whimpers as his cock continuously leaks pre-cum “Y-yes daddy b-but I-”

 

“You what Baekhyunnie?” he taunts as his hand slides down Baekhyun’s chest teasing his nipples.

 

“I’m sorry daddy I won’t do it again please just-” He cries out and Chanyeol’s grabs his face, kissing him roughly biting Baekhyun’s lower lip in the processing. The smaller whimpers and moans loudly because  _ damn this is so hot.  _ With a last lick from Chanyeol’s tongue the taller releases Baekhyun’s lips between his teeth as he looks down at the glassy eyed boy in front of him. 

 

“You better not. Turn around baby, daddy needs to teach you a lesson.” 

 

Baekhyun inhales at his words and turns around. Chanyeol growls at the sight of his milky thighs and plump ass thinking of how red they’re gonna be after the spanking he’s gonna give his little baby. 

 

Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun’s ass and pats them “Up, baby let me see them.” with his ass up in the air Chanyeol rubs the round of his ass and traces his fingers around the puckered entrance.

 

Baekhyun moans and thrusts up involuntarily “Please daddy” 

 

“What do you want baby?” Chanyeol asks with his hand hovering his right butt cheek

 

“Punish me daddy please” He whimpers with anticipation

 

“Oh I will baby, don’t worry. I’ll punish you well.” He finishes. 

 

Baekhyun feels the warmth of Chanyeol’s hand leave his ass and come right back with a loud smack.

 

“Fuck” Baekhyun whines, his dick twitches at the sudden impact.

 

Chanyeol growls and spanks him two more times, three, four, until he’s felt like Baekhyun’s had enough. Chanyeol smirks and kneads Baekhyun’s behind knowing it will be sore in the morning.

 

“Was this what you wanted baby?” He asks with a low groan 

 

Baekhyun nods “Yes daddy, I deserve to be punished” 

 

“Were you touching yourself for this hm?” Chanyeol snakes his hand around Baekhyun’s waist and grips his dick and starts pumping up and down.

 

“I- daddy yes” He admits as he succumbs to the pleasure of finally having his daddy touch him.

 

As he was on the verge of cumming Chanyeol releases his cock, “Turn around baby I want to see you.” 

 

Baekhyun whimpers almost crying having been deprived of release. He turns to face Chanyeol who already has his pants off, cock hard and ready for Baekhyun

 

“Do you want daddy’s dick baby?” Chanyeol teases at Baekhyun’s entrance and the smaller arches his back asking for more contact.

 

“Yes p-please daddy, I’ll be a good boy I promise.” Baekhyun pleads desperately

 

“Daddy’s needy little slut” Chanyeol grunts and grabs the lube from above Baekhyun and pumps his dick a few times, he leans towards Baekhyun and kisses him down his neck also rubbing lube over his nipples and down towards his entrance. Finally after a few strokes he feels Chanyeol lining up his dick against his aching hole and suddenly rams his cock inside him.

 

“FUCK DADDY.” Baekhyun cries as he feels every thrust of Chanyeol go deeper and deeper, He grips the sheets as Chanyeol goes faster. “Oh baby you are so tight, so good for daddy.”

 

Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s legs over his head and bends over “You like that baby?” He pants against his ear.

 

“Yes daddy yes” He whimpers feeling himself slowly come apart

 

“Are your little fingers better than my cock baby?” Chanyeol growls 

 

“No daddy, my fingers are never enough” he moans as he leaves nail marks on Chanyeol’s back 

 

Chanyeol fastens his pace and starts groaning loudly “Baby, fuck” 

 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, please don’t stop it feels so good.” Baekhyun mewls 

 

Chanyeol doesn't cease his thrusts, he kisses Baekhyun passionately exploring his mouth and breathing him in like he’s air. He grabs one of Baekhyun’s hands and intertwines it with his as he continuously fucks into him. Shallow breaths of air were exchanged moans and whimpers scattered through the room until Baekhyun feels the warmth of an orgasm creep up to him,

 

“Daddy I’m gonna cum”

 

“Don’t you dare” Chanyeol grunts as he bites Baekhyun’s shoulder

 

Baekhyun sobs, “D-daddy please please daddy, please make me cum. I want it so bad please.”

 

After some hard thrusts into him Chanyeol finally speaks with staggered breaths, “Go ahead baby, cum for me.”

 

Moans filled the room as both of them reached their climax. Chanyeol gave a few more thrusts and Baekhyun tugged at Chanyeol’s hair whining, “ah- daddy”

 

Chanyeol detaches himself from Baekhyun and slides out of his warmth, eliciting a quiet moan from over sensitivity. 

 

“What will you say baby” Chanyeol says as he hovers over Baekhyun.

 

“Thank you daddy.” He bites his lower lip and smiles up at Chanyeol glossy moon crescents in his eyes. 

 

Chanyeol smiles back at him “Always for my baby.” he says and kisses the tip of his nose. 

 

As he moves away from Baekhyun to clean themselves. Baekhyun turns to the side to watch Chanyeol’s cute little ass walk away from him.

 

_ Oh it was just so delicious having his daddy back home. _


End file.
